dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Juniel
Perfil thumb|250px|Juniel * Nombre artístico: '''Seo Ah * '''Anterior nombre artístico: 주니엘 / Juniel *'Nombre real: ' 최선아 / Choi Sun Ah *'Apodos:' Baby, Juni *'Profesión:' Cantante y compositora *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur *'Estatura: 163 cm *'''Tipo de sangre: B *'Signo zodiacal: '''Virgo *'Agencia: C9 Entertainment (Corea del Sur). Biografía Empezó a tomar lecciones de canto y danza desde niña, siendo BoA su principal fuente de inspiración. Escribió su primera canción a los quince años y empezó a tocar la guitarra en su tercer año de secundaria. Para que su música fuese de mayor calidad, decidió ir a estudiar a Japón en junio de 2010, donde participó en el reality musicial "Niji Iro Supernova", en el que obtuvo el primer puesto, venciendo a muchos otros cantantes y compositores. Firmó con la agencia FNC Entertainment, convirtiéndose en la primer artista femenina de la misma. Debutó primero en Japón (al igual que sus ex-compañeros de agencia, CNBLUE) con el álbum “'''Ready Go!“ en el 2011 y luego en Corea, en el 2012. A inicios del 2016, su contrato con FNC Entertainment finalizó y decidió no renovarlo, dejando así la que fuera su agencia por 5 años. El 22 de febrero de 2016, se reveló que ella había firmado un contrato con la compañía C9 Entertainment. Esto, en parte, se dio gracias a que ella es amiga cercana de la cantante Younha , que se encuentra bajo la misma compañía. Dramas * A Gentleman’s Dignity (SBS, 2012) Cameo Temas para Dramas * The Star tema para Catch The Ghost (2019) * Smile Again tema para Your House Helper (2018) * I'm Standing Here tema para I'm Not a Robot (2018) * The Time tema para Shopping King Louie (2016) * Pretty (junto a DinDin) tema para Beautiful Gong Shim (2016) Programas de TV *Running Man (SBS, 2014, Ep 210) Cameo *Cheongdamdong 111 Season 2 NFLYING (tvN, 2014) *MTV The Show (SBS, 2014 Invitada Recurrente) *Cheongdam-dong 111 (tvN, 2013-2014) *Beatles Code 3D (Mnet, 2013) *Barefoot Friends (SBS, 2013, Ep 18) *Wandering Band (tvN, 2013) *Mamma Mia (KBS2, 2013) *Radio Star (MBC, 2013) *We Got Married Global (MBC, 2012, Ep7,8, Hong Ki y Mina) *Kpop Star Captivates The World (MBC, 2012) *Niji Iro Supernova (2011, Japon, Pre-debut) Anuncios *'2016:' Klairs Korea *'2014:' Buckaroo Jeans *'2013:' ELITE (Junto a INFINITE) *'2013:' Sunny 10 (Junto a EXO-K) *'2012:' Bean Pole (Renombrado 'Bike Repair Shop') (Junto a Busker Busker) Discografía 'Corea' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single Digital' 'Japón' 'Álbum' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' Colaboraciones *I'll - Last Winter (Feat. Juniel) (2017) *Niel - Spring Love (ft. Juniel) (2015) Premios Curiosidades * K-Dúo: Poetic Narrator ** Posición: Vocalista * Educación: School of Performing Arts Seoul *'Hobbies: '''Piano, guitarra y componer canciones *'Artistas favoritos: Shiina Ringo (cantante de J-Rock) y Panic! At The Disco (dúo estadounidense de pop funk). *'''Familia: Padres y hermano menor *'Fanclub oficial: '''Banila *El nombre de su fanclub oficial —Banila—, significa blanca y dulce vainilla. Es una combinación de Banini (Nombre de su guitarra) e "'illa illa'", su canción debut en Corea. *Juniel cree que puede dejar marca en un escena musical dominada por el dance-pop, ya que ella tiene "''su propia identidad, su propio estilo" y "no tiene que competir con otros grupos de chicas". *El nombre de Juniel proviene de su nombre real —Juni—, más la adición de la letra “L”, que significa Amor. *Su hobbie es escalar montañas. Escalar montañas empinadas la hace feliz. *Se define a sí misma como optimista y sin límites, una chica enérgica. *Su hombre ideal es Miura Haruma (famoso actor japonés). *Jong Hyun de CNBLUE y Jong Hun de FT Island le enseñaron a tocar la guitarra. *Para su mini-álbum "Fall in L", decidió hacer un cambio de look hacia una imagen "funky", con un tono de cabello color cereza y uñas en tonos pastel. Escogió para esta ocasión un estilo libre y vintage, en vez de su imagen inocente de siempre. *En una entrevista reveló su chico ideal diciendo: "Mi tipo ideal es alguien que tenga linda voz y labios grandes, alguien que sea bueno conmigo", añadiendo luego: "Es importante que sus labios sean grandes ya que los míos son delgados". *Fue compañera de Kai de EXO en la secundaria y también es cercana a él y a los demás miembros de EXO. *Su single "Sorry", es una canción que habla sobre perder un amor. En el vídeo muestra una imagen más madura y contó con la participación de Jong Hun de FTISLAND como protagonista masculino. *Después de la aparición de informaciones sobre la cantante Juniel abandonando FNC Entertainment, la cantante ha escrito una serie de tuits en su cuenta de Twitter para explicar la marcha de su agencia. Tuiteó: “Ahora hay informaciones. Mi contrato con FNC, donde he estado diez años, finalizó ayer. Cuando dije adiós al CEO y a los miembros del equipo tras cerrar mi contrato, comencé a sentir las lágrimas y casi lloré porque recordé la primera vez que llegué a la compañía con 15 años. Estuve agradecida a todos los miembros del equipo que dijeron que lo sentían, que estaban agradecidos, que me dijeron que lo hice bien y que dijeron adiós mientras me decían que soy una niña especial para ellos desde que empezamos juntos a pesar de que tengo muchos defectos. También estoy muy agradecida al CEO Han Sung Ho quien dijo que seguiría apoyándome hasta el final, que le preguntara cualquier cosa en cualquier momento, y que volviera de visita. Mientras estuve en FNC aprendí mucho, pero estaba tan feliz de haber conocido tantas personas buenas y cálidas allí. También, gracias a la familia de artistas de FNC que siguieron apoyándome. Los quiero ❤ Ahora encontraré un nuevo nido y trabajaré más duro para traerles buena música y actuaciones, como siempre. Les transmitiré buenas noticias pronto. ¡Por favor apoyen mucho a FNC y a Juniel! Gracias”. *El 5 de Julio reveló que recientemente había cambiado su nombre legal de Choi Joon Hee a Choi Suh Ah, sin embargo, seguiría utilizando JUNIEL como su nombre artístico. Enlaces *Página Oficial Corea * Página Oficial Japón *Youtube Oficial Japón *Youtube Oficial Corea *Youtube Oficial Corea Nuevo *Instragram Oficial *Cafe Daum Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Twitter Oficial Corea *Twitter Oficial Japón * My Space Oficial *Blog Oficial *Perfil (naver) Galería Juniel01.jpg Juniel07.jpg Juniel09.jpg Juniel15.jpg Juniel18.jpg Juniel21.jpg Juniel7.jpg Juniel - Last Carnival.jpg Videografía 'Corea' Juniel - Illa Illa|Illa Illa Juniel & Yonghwa - Fool|Fool (ft. Jung Yong Hwa) Juniel - Bad Man|Bad Man Juniel - Pretty Boy|Pretty Boy Lee Jong Hyun (CNBLUE) & JUNIEL - Love falls|Love Falls (ft. Jong Hyun) JUNIEL - I think I’m in love|I Think I’m in Love JUNIEL - Sorry|Sorry Juniel - Pisces|Pisces MV JUNIEL X 조융 (청춘학개론) "DALKOMM DAY 어느 별에서 왔니" - 어느 별에서 왔니| Which star did you come from? MV JUNIEL Last Carnival| Last Carnival MV JUNIEL I Drink Alone(혼술)| I Drink Alone 'Japón' Juniel - Forever|Forever Juniel - Sakura ~Todokanu Omoi~|Sakura ~Todokanu Omoi~ Juniel - Everything Is Alright|Everything Is Alright Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KCompositora Categoría:C9 Entertainment Categoría:KDebut2012 Categoría:JDebut2011 Categoría:JSolista Categoría:JCantante